


Survival

by Mercury22



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Military Jargon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury22/pseuds/Mercury22
Summary: Zero finds himself trapped under his Porsche in the canyon hills of L.A. desperately trying to find the strength to survive. Jude senses something is wrong when Zero doesn’t return home and puts on the full court press to find him before it's too late.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	1. Finding A Hobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenhighways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/gifts).



> I want to thank the HTF fandom for all your support in my last story (Reminiscing My Love For You) which was my first time posting my work. I'm at it again. I figured why not. I want to again thank Brokenhighways for all her help with editing my story and her always well-thought-out comments and great feedback. I hope everyone enjoys my second story. As always comments and kudos are always appreciated. Enjoy!

Zero is lying trapped underneath his flipped over Porsche halfway down the hillside of the rugged canyon. He is in and out of consciousness, looking up at the distant stars in the bright, crisp L.A. night, and shuddering in pain. Silently praying someone finds him. 

Trying to stay conscious…his mind drifts to Jude and how he was on the verge of asking him to be his husband. And now, all he can think about is his own _survival_.

_Three weeks earlier…_

The Los Angeles Devils win the Championship and Zero is adding another ring to his collection. After he and Derek got their heads out of their asses and focused on putting the team first, they became a solid unit and played brilliantly together, leading to them adding another ring to their collection. Zero is flooded with questions from reporters after the epic win against their archrivals, Boston, with one asking him ‘which championship ring is the best’ - he confidently answers, ‘ _the next one’_.

The post-win celebrations continue for weeks with Zero and Jude attending numerous parties at _The Playground_ , high-end night clubs and celebrities hosting parties in the Devils' honor at their breathtaking mansions. 

It's like Zero is on top of the world.

The flood gates open, with endorsement offers pouring in. The media can’t get enough of him, and he’s granted interviews on all the major sports networks, featured on the covers of _Sports Illustrated_ and _GQ_ and his publicist has been barraged with requests for him to be a guest on every high-profile talk show in New York City and L.A. Zero admits _Ellen_ was his favorite for he and Jude made a rare couple appearance to a very excited live studio audience. After the interview, they were spotted trying to escape out the back-studio door as a mob of eager fans and paparazzi tried to get photos. Thankfully, they had extra security to get them to their limousine in one piece. 

It was an overwhelming season physically for Zero with the level of play and rigorous training and the emotional turmoil during his on again, off again, on again relationship with Jude which he refused to acknowledge until he almost lost him to Lucas. It all came to a head with Zero impulsively kissing Jude courtside after their epic Game Seven win propelled them into the finals. The arena filled with 25,000 screaming Devils fans along with millions on social media as witnesses.

Zero may not have a way with words, but he is a master of the grand gesture. 

Now the season's over, all Zero wants to do is take a breather - he knows he damn well deserves it.

Zero is looking to take a different approach this off season lying low instead of reveling in the attention for the next four months and Jude has been pestering him to get a hobby. Zero’s assertion that _‘Jude’_ is his hobby didn’t go over well with Jude saying _‘he needed to get a real hobby’_ to take his mind off basketball. Zero thinks long and hard about it and while having an outside activity other than basketball is not a bad idea, his main focus during these four months is going to be his relationship with Jude and what lies ahead for them as he starts contemplating popping _the_ question he never thought would come out of his mouth to _anyone_.

“Jude…will you marry me?” he says softly to his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

+

Even though the season is over and another Championship banner will soon be hung in the Devils Arena rafters at the start of the upcoming season, there is never any downtime for Jude. The Devils players and dancers may be off for the next four months but the back-office administration is like a fast-track locomotive express that never stops. The demands of running a team in the NBA are twenty-four/seven and Lionel is a major contributor to Jude’s constant late nights at the office. While Zero knows he comes first in Jude’s life he feels like he is in competition with his relentless work regimen. Zero knows he is the same way during the regular season so how can he criticize Jude for being passionate about his job. The demands are going to be even higher during the upcoming season to repeat another Championship. 

Zero wonders how he can get Jude to minimize the late _work_ nights spent working so they can spend more time together during the off season.

A relationship can’t thrive if the other half isn’t home.

Zero thinks about what joins them together other than their very active and mind-blowing sex life. He loves spending time with Jude and being in his presence is always calming.

They are the most relaxed enjoying each other’s company when food and drink are involved. Dining out or eating in at Jude’s apartment with quality take out. Hanging out at the local bars for a few drinks and on many occasions going to a place so obscure no one even recognizes them - _Charlie’s_ All-Night Diner - for blueberry pancakes and waffles. 

Zero knows he is a lousy cook. Heck, boiling water is a feat in itself. Other than morning trainings and rigorous workouts he does have a lot of down time over the next four months. He even told his publicist he is lying low, and not doing any interviews during his time off so he might as well make the most of his open calendar.

The thought of all the free time he’ll have gives him an idea – he’s going to learn how to cook and (hopefully) entice Jude with home cooked meals. Jude is always looking for _normal_ in their relationship and it doesn’t get any more normal and domestic than that. Another thought hits Zero like an epiphany…a more elaborate gesture for Jude.

A romantic evening...a candlelit dinner over a home cooked meal he’s prepared followed by a _proposal_. 

+

A few weeks later, Jude’s home at a reasonable hour and during the evening they are sitting on the couch watching a movie - _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ \- laughing, drinking beer and indulging in a meat-lovers pizza. Nights like these are one of his favorite pastimes with Jude. After the movie ends Jude heads to the kitchen to rinse out their empty beer bottles.

“Hey Jude, what do you think about me taking cooking classes?” Zero calls out from the couch.

Jude turns around to look at Zero with a comical expression. “You want to do what?” 

“You heard me,” Zero says in all seriousness. “Cook.”

“Zero, you can just about make a bowl of cereal,” Jude says in amusement. “Last time you tried to make us breakfast you burnt the toast, hash browns became hash blacks and the bacon was extra, extra crispy. And let’s not forget I had to throw away the pan you used to try to make scrambled eggs.”

Zero sits there slightly amused at Jude’s zingers.

“Wasn’t it you who said, ‘ _Zero you need a hobby during the off season’_. This is the perfect hobby Jude. I learn how to cook and get you out of the office earlier so we spend more evenings together.” 

Jude walks back over to Zero cupping his face, leaning in for a slow kiss. Zero melts into Jude’s soft lips holding him tight until they part from needing oxygen. “Is this what this cooking thing is all about?” he asks softly. “Us spending more time together.”

Zero stares tenderly into Jude’s warm, hazel eyes as he nods. “I always want us to spend more time together. Besides, look at all the money we’ll save from dining in.”

Jude bursts out laughing at this sweet but ridiculous statement. “Zero, did you forget you’re a millionaire?”

Zero chuckles. “One thing I know for sure, I may not know how to cook in the kitchen, but I can certainly heat things up in the bedroom with no class instruction required…I don’t need a course for that.”

“You definitely get an A in that category,” Jude grins.

“Not an _A+_ , Jude? What can I do to improve my grade?” Zero arches his eyebrows.

Before Jude can make a witty comeback, Zero takes his t-shirt off, slips out of his sweatpants and boxer briefs in one sleek move and steps towards Jude looking like a Greek God.

Jude bites his lip at the sight of Zero in the flesh. He raises his hands to Jude’s neck, loosening his tie and slowly starts to unbutton his collared shirt, fingers grazing Jude’s chest, feeling his warm skin.

The heat coils in Jude’s belly as he tries to help Zero who bats his hands away. “Jude, I have to earn that A+ on my own,” he says in a low, deep voice, his dark steel blue eyes piercing Jude’s as he continues with the buttons.

“You’re off to a good start,” Jude says breathlessly.

Zero’s button seduction of slowly undressing Jude takes its toll as he grows hotter by the minute, craving to reach out and touch the baller. Jude shrugs off his open shirt watching it land around his feet. Zero stares hungrily down Jude’s chest licking his lips, his hands and tongue needing to explore his body. He anchors his hand on Jude’s belt slipping his fingers beneath the waistline of his pants easily pulling them down to his ankles. Zero stands back up pulling Jude close, kissing him passionately as their tongues tangle for dominance. Zero begins to grind their groins together feeling Jude’s erection through his boxers moaning into Jude’s mouth breaking their heated kiss. Jude tips his head back exposing his neck, pleasure floods Zero’s body as he begins biting and sucking Jude’s neck and the tantalizing mole on his collar bone driving Zero crazy with lust. He continues mapping his way down Jude’s muscular body, flicking his tongue over his sensitive nipples, licking circles around each one causing them to pebble, driving Jude out of his mind as a sudden flush of warmth spreads throughout his body. 

Jude is moaning above him. “Gideon… please, you know what I want.” 

Zero smirks while dropping down to his knees taking Jude’s boxers with him and begins kissing and nibbling the inside of his thighs while stroking Jude’s growing cock slowly, feeling the pre-cum slick on his hand from Jude’s arousal. 

“What exactly do you want Jude?” Zero looks up at Jude with a lustful gleam in his eyes.

Jude’s never been one for talking dirty so knowing actions speak louder than words in this moment he pushes Zero’s head towards his aching cock. Zero’s hand moves from his shaft to massage his balls and suddenly takes Jude into his mouth sucking him off.

“Fuck…Fuck Gideon!” Jude’s crying out in ecstasy with the sensation of Zero’s warm mouth gliding over his hard cock as his index finger begins tracing his hole. Jude is getting closer to the edge, trying not to thrust into Zero’s mouth as he watches him suck his cock with gusto while feeling the additional sensation of his finger slowly entering his hole. The intensity becomes too much and before he can give Zero a warning to pull off Jude explodes into his mouth. Zero flinches back taking all of Jude’s release like a champ, licking the excess from his lips as he looks up at him raising an eyebrow with a smug expression.

Jude grabs Zero’s shoulders trying to steady himself as he shudders in his blissful post-orgasmic daze.

“I’m going to assume that blow job earned me an A+,” Zero smirks.

Jude pulls Zero up from the floor, cupping his face and kisses him slowly, licking into his mouth, tasting himself. He breaks the kiss resting their foreheads together. “That definitely earned you an A+,” Jude grins. “Now it’s my turn to earn one.”

“We’ll see about that. I’m a tough grader.” Zero bursts out laughing as Jude steers him into the bedroom.

“I’ve learned a thing or two from you and have thoroughly explored every inch of your body and know _all_ your sensitive spots up close,” Jude grins. “You’ll be begging me to make you come.

“Game on,” Zero says with a gleam in his eyes.

It was going to be a long night of physical exertion (the fun kind) and intense love making that Zero can never get enough of with Jude.

+

The next morning finds Zero and Jude spooning in bed, sticky and sore (in a good way) and both in need of a long, hot shower. They take one together where Jude finally earns that _A+_ Zero was holding out on giving him saying ‘he needed the morning to make his final assessment'.

Zero heads off to the gym while Jude is working from home. After hours of reading player contracts he takes a break and starts researching private cooking schools. He finds one in L.A. called _EATZ_ with the beginner class size being no more than five students. He enrolls Zero in the three-month crash course with an instructor called Gisele, whose website ensures Zero will find his inner chef. Jude still thinks it’s ridiculous, but he is nothing but supportive of Zero’s interest in cooking. Plus, it would be nice to have home cooked meals during the office season.

It’s been three months now and Zero has made some pretty impressive meals. He’s embraced the cooking classes and it’s like he has turned into Martha Stewart (or is it Snoop Dogg?) overnight. Jude finds it amusing the countless descriptions Zero gives him over each prepared meal. He feels like he is the studio audience from an _Emeril_ cooking show. Tonight, Zero gave him a whole tutorial on the right spices to use when making a garlic red sauce to _‘delicately pour over’_ (as he puts it) his homemade pasta. What vegetables go with what type of entrée and how the wine he chose compliments tonight’s Roasted Beef Tenderloin with Potatoes Au Gratin. Jude feels like the _‘wifey’_ comment he made during their tennis match with Marcus and his companion really has come to fruition. Jude can’t help but lick his lips when he comes home from work to find Zero in the kitchen wearing nothing but a black apron boldly stating, _‘Hot Stuff'_ in bright red letters. Needless to say, dinner comes much later that evening.

+

It’s the final week of the cooking classes and Zero is feeling good about the progress he has made in the kitchen. Never leave it to Zero to do anything half ass. Even Gisele, the cooking instructor, was impressed with how quickly Zero adapted to the culinary lessons and how focused he was in all aspects of each lesson and meals the class was preparing as a team.

Gisele has a surprise for the group's last get together. The owner and world-renowned Master Chef Pierre of the prestigious French restaurant _Perch_ , who is friends with Gisele, is inviting the class of five to cook alongside him this evening. Zero texts Jude the change in plans. With the class being at _Perch_ this evening and he’ll be home late but will leave him a mouthwatering surprise in the oven.

Zero was relieved the final class was moved from the morning to evening. It gave him plenty of time to hit the gym for a good workout, get in a long run, shower and cook Jude’s favorite dish - Lasagna. The day flies by and Zero finds himself running late and decides he’ll clean up the mess in the kitchen when he gets home. The restaurant is located in the affluent hills of L.A. an hour drive from Jude’s apartment. It’s a little after six and Zero knows he is going to have to put his Porsche to good use to get there by seven.

He hops in his Porsche and as soon as Zero is out of the city shifts the car into 6th gear heading towards the restaurant. It’s a beautiful night. The L.A. landscape from this elevation with the bright lights stretching for miles across the city illuminating the sky is breathtaking. Zero makes a mental note to take Jude to _Perch_ some time to experience the restaurant and take in the miles of scenery engulfing the mountain road surrounded by a variety of colorful Evergreen trees and dipping hillsides.

Being a city boy, Zero is not familiar with the area and the deer being active during dusk while they move to their feeding areas for the night catches him off guard.

He is fifteen minutes away from _Perch_ traveling along smoothly, still taking in the beautiful surroundings when suddenly, a large deer jumps out into the road…frozen in its tracks staring at the Porsche’s headlights coming towards it. Zero is startled and starts slamming on the brakes to slow down but knows he is going to hit the 800-pound deer head on if he doesn’t try to maneuver the car around the animal. Zero swerves missing the deer, blowing out the front passenger tire. The Porsche starts skidding uncontrollably off the road, down the hill, rolling over multiple times before it takes its final roll coming to a halt, landing upside down on its roof and halfway down the hillside of the canyon.

The driver side door is wide open. Zero is half out of the Porsche lying on the cold, rugged terrain in front of the open car door. His right leg is pinned underneath the car chassis from the thigh down and his head bleeding as he shudders in pain.

Zero is in a daze staring up at the brightly lit stars slowly beginning to blur as he drifts out of consciousness.

+

Hours later, Zero awakens to the darkness hearing the crickets in the crisp night air coming to the reality he is in the canyon and pinned under his car. He groans in pain as he tries to sit up, reaching for the car door armrest for leverage to help slide himself from out underneath the Porsche.

It’s too much, his right leg is wedged underneath the car, and he gives in easily, lying back down in excruciating pain - it’s useless, he’s pinned under.

He slowly reaches into his jacket pocket thankful his phone is still there hoping he has a cell signal. Trying to focus on the phone keypad he dials 911. Zero is relieved when on the other end he hears a woman’s voice.

_“911. What is your emergency?”_

“Help me.” Zero chokes out. “I’m pinned under my car.”

_“Sir, stay calm. What’s your name? Where are you?”_

“Zero,” he breathes out. “Canyon, in the hills…near _Perch_ …please…I need help.”

Zero is in a partial dead zone and with the lack of a strong cell signal loses the dispatcher. He tries calling 911 again to no avail. He moans looking at his cell phone still dizzy from his head injury.

He puts the phone down by his side and again tries to sit up. The pressure of the weight of the Porsche on his right leg again shoots right through his body, forcing him to cry out in pain further weakening Zero as he slowly begins to drift back out of consciousness.

+

Jude comes home from work to an amazing aroma filled apartment that smells like _Luigi’s -_ their favorite Italian restaurant. Jude walks into the kitchen and opens the oven door smiling to see his favorite dish - lasagna.

After pulling the lasagna from the oven he glances around his small kitchen shaking his head. 

Zero outdid himself with the meal…and the mess. Jude decides he’ll eat first then tackle the kitchen giving him something to do to pass the time while Zero is out for the evening.

After hours of cleaning up the kitchen, Jude finally relaxes on the couch and shoots Zero a text. 

_‘Lasagna was GR8! Need to work off the calories when you get home…you won’t be getting much sleep tonight. x’_

Jude wasn’t expecting a response knowing Zero was busy with his cooking class at _Perch_ but he wanted to give him something to look forward to when he gets home.

Jude starts to doze off on the couch. He looks over at the clock on the cable box…one a.m. He’s not concerned. He knows _Perch_ is an hour away and the restaurant closes at midnight. Zero should be rolling in soon so he heads to bed.

Jude finds it hard to sleep when Zero is not there spooned up behind him. He is so used to his warm body and strong arms wrapped around his waist making him feel safe and loved. Jude’s been tossing and turning all night with an unsettling feeling he can’t ignore. He rolls over to look at the clock on the dresser…three-thirty a.m. He picks up his phone on the nightstand, goes to _favorites_ and taps on Gideon.

There’s no answer - the line going straight to voicemail.

_‘That’s strange_ ,’ Jude thinks.

He leaves a message for Zero to call him and follows up with a text. ‘ _Where r u?_ ’

There’s no response to that either.

Zero is well known for his hard partying and on many occasions not coming home. But since he and Jude got together, he’s pretty much been a homebody unless they are out together or he is traveling with the Devils for away games. He has no reason not to trust him. Besides, not much he can do at this hour. The hours and minutes tick by slowly and after more tossing and turning Jude picks up his phone…five-thirty a.m.

He runs his hand through his hair, gets out of bed and heads towards the kitchen to start the Keurig machine in need of a strong, black coffee. He can’t help looking at the spot on the couch where he usually finds Zero, or the way the hooks by the door only have one set of keys dangling on them.

Call it a premonition, but Jude can feel it in his gut - something is _wrong_.

It’s that same nauseous feeling he had in his stomach when he walked away from Zero that night in the locker room after the Devils Championship win. Jude baring all…opening up his heart, laying all his feelings out there in hopes Zero would want a relationship with him where everyone would know they were a couple instead of Zero keeping him ‘ _his dirty little secret’_ as Jude called it. Conflicted about the situation, Jude knew what he had to do as painful as it was…walk away from Zero. But in the end, it worked itself out and was the best decision of his life.

Zero chose to be with him.

While Jude knows he overthinks _everything_ , he has to stay calm and not fear the worst.

With Zero being a high-profile celebrity he doesn’t want to draw attention that he never came home last night. The paparazzi would have a field day and the speculation of another woman or women or another man would be splashed across every tabloid rag trying to prove their relationship was all just a publicity stunt…a hoax.

Jude contemplates his next move starting with Tom, Zero’s agent who was surprised to get a call so early in the morning from Jude asking when the last time he heard from Zero was. Tom mentions it was a few days ago to go over Zero’s latest round of endorsements. Jude tells Tom to keep this conversation between them.

He then calls Pete who hasn’t spoken to Zero in a few weeks when he offered to bring over some barbeque ribs he cooked saying they were better than _Guy Fieri’s_.

Next he calls _EATZ_ to speak with his cooking instructor, Gisele. The receptionist said she wasn’t in yet, no doubt due to the fact she probably got home well after midnight from her class cooking outing at _Perch_. Jude leaves her a message to call him as soon as possible - that it was _urgent._

‘ _Fuck it’,_ he thinks.

Jude starts calling around to the local hospitals. He knows it’s going to be nearly impossible to get any information with the very strict state mandated HIPAA laws and patient privacy policies but he has to try. Jude is hoping once he explains who he is looking for - Zero, the high-profile NBA star basketball player from the Los Angeles Devils the staff will be open to at least letting him know if Zero had been admitted due to some _unforeseeable_ accident or medical issue. After hours of calls Jude is thankful to find out Zero was not admitted into any of the local hospitals. Although, him not responding to any of Jude’s numerous calls and text messages is unnerving. 

_‘Where are you Gideon’,_ Jude whispers to himself.

He gets dressed and drives over to Zero’s condo which he rarely goes to anymore other than to pick up clothes. Zero practically moved into Jude’s small apartment as their new home is currently under construction saying his place ‘felt more like a home.’

Jude slowly opens the door as his stomach is in knots. Looking around he sees the place is spotless and checks all the rooms. He huffs out a sigh. No sign Zero has been here in weeks as nothing is out of place.

Leaving Zero’s condo _more_ concerned than ever, he drives over to the arena to talk to Lionel.

“Jude. I’m surprised you’re here this early,” Lionel says, smirking when Jude doesn’t respond. “I figured you’d be _preoccupied_ with Zero.”

Jude is quietly staring at her with a pained expression. 

“Jude, what’s wrong?” Lionel gazes back at Jude with sudden focus.

“It’s Zero,” he swallows and looks down.

“What did he do to you?” Lionel spats out. “He knows I’ll kill him if he hurts you!”

Jude rubs the back of his neck. “No Lionel it’s nothing like that…he’s…he’s missing.”

Lionel’s eyes widen. “What do you mean… _he’s missing?”_

Jude stares off into the distance shaking his head. “He never came home last night.”

Lionel sees the dark circles under Jude’s eyes knowing he didn’t get any sleep.

“When was the last time you heard from him?” She asks.

Jude sits on the couch looking down at his hands. “We spoke yesterday around eleven a.m. after he was done with his workout. His culinary class was invited to cook with the head chef at _Perch_ , that fancy French restaurant in the L.A. hills later that evening. He said he had some things to do in the afternoon and he’d be home from the restaurant by one-thirty.”

Jude looks up at Lionel somberly. “I was tossing and turning all night. It got to be three-thirty and Zero still wasn’t home. My calls to him went straight to voicemail and I sent multiple texts.”

Jude pauses. “Lionel, he never responded.” 

Trying not to jump to conclusions for Jude’s sake Lionel who is never at a loss for words goes quiet.

Jude continues. “This morning I called his agent. Then I tried Pete. Neither of them has seen or heard from him recently. I stopped over at his condo, there's no sign he’s been there. I called all the local hospitals to see if he had been admitted. He wasn’t. Then, I left a message with Gisele, the cooking instructor over at _EATZ_ , to give me a call.”

Jude’s eyes widen. “No one has seen him…it’s like he’s _disappeared.”_

Lionel, who only tolerates Zero for Jude’s sake is clearly concerned. She joins Jude on the couch, facing him while gently placing her hands over his. “Jude, you mentioned he was on his way to _Perch_. How about calling over to the restaurant. Someone from the valet service had to have parked his Porsche.”

Jude nods his head and makes a mental note to call the restaurant. His mind drifts to Gisele hoping he gets a call from her soon. She may have some information.

Lionel interrupts his thoughts, saying: “What about going to the police? With Zero being an NBA star and off the grid since last night it would be good to reach out and see if they have any suggestions.”

“I know the L.A. Police Chief from a player incident I had to deal with last season…Chief Hunter.”

Jude gets up slowly off the couch and heads for the door.

“Jude,” Lionel says softly.

He turns around to look at her with an empty stare. 

She gives Jude a gaze that darts to a symbol of hope, “I’ll do everything in my power to help you find him.” 

“Thanks Lionel,” he gives her a faint smile. 

Jude quickly heads out to his car speeding off to the Los Angeles Police Department to see Chief Hunter.


	2. Sonny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero wonders, if he does survive this will he ever be able to play ball again…walk again. He knows his right leg is more than likely broken and no longer feels anything from the knee down. He lies there helpless not knowing what the future holds…if he will even have a future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who left kudos and comments. As a writer it always helps to be inspired knowing others are enjoying what you have written. On with the story...

After a long, cool night for Zero, he awakens to the bright L.A. sunshine and the morning dry heat. He is more alert than he was the previous evening as he looks up towards the canyon hill. He tries again to wiggle his way out from underneath the Porsche; his right leg has gone numb and he is still dizzy - no doubt he has a concussion.

Zero wonders, if he does survive this will he ever be able to play ball again…walk again. He knows his right leg is more than likely broken and no longer feels anything from the knee down. He lies there helpless not knowing what the future holds…if he will even have a future. His thoughts drift to Jude...how lucky he is to have him by his side, how much he loves him. Jude is his family. He never thought of having a family until Jude came along…one day getting married…Jude and Gideon _Kinkade_.

His thoughts continue to drift to his painful past growing up in foster care and the abuse he endured playing a significant role in shutting others out, putting on the mask. Zero knew if he let anyone get close to him he would eventually have to go back to that dark place locked away in the depths of his mind. Better to keep others at bay and cast aside when he no longer had any use for them...to _feel_ something for someone would be dangerous for him. He could never let that happen. Gideon must remain buried.

 _‘Use em’ and lose em’_ was Zero’s motto.

Then something happened Zero never expected…it was like a shooting star coming out of nowhere when Jude Kinkade entered his life. The young junior agent presenting everything Zero secretly wanted on a silver platter - fame, fortune, and to be top dog on a high profile NBA team. How could Zero refuse coming to L.A. to be a Devil? They began scheming ways to get Zero to the top and ultimately to be the Captain of the Devils. The more time they spent together Zero could no longer ignore he was _feeling_ something for Jude, their chemistry was undeniable - the mask was beginning to come off. Even more so after Jelena destroyed his reputation and Jude stood by him…Team Zero until the end. The kiss from Jude in the limo (Zero wanted desperately to return but held back) was the final straw. From that point on Zero was no longer able to hold back his feelings. Jude became his _kryptonite_.

So many things about his past he wanted to open up to Jude about but the mask of Zero was still getting in the way. He never let anyone get close to him, Zero desperate to bury his past, the horrible memories of his abusive foster parents, his sister, Laura being taken away from him, his mother abandoning them both.

Zero rose to the top, but Gideon was still _drowning_.

Jude had him feeling things he never felt before - comfort, caring, a sense of belonging, being loved and a new emotion for him - _jealousy_. Jude was different from anyone he’s ever met – loyal, sincere and understanding. Zero knows deep down Jude was only trying to help him open up but he let his ego get in the way… never fully opening up until one day they went back to his old foster home before it was demolished. Jude giving him a sledgehammer to do his own _demolishing_ of the painful memories in that house of horrors. Jude understood _Gideon_ as he always does. It was his first glimpse into Zero’s painful past and the start of Jude helping him to heal.

If he does come out of this alive, he makes a promise to himself to open up to Jude, pull the mask off _completely_ …leave Zero solely on the court and just _be Gideon_. 

Zero refuses to give up. He’s always been a fighter, against all the odds stacked against him. He has to _survive_ and get back to Jude.

Zero stretches to look up the canyon hill _praying_ to God there are hikers in the area. The flipped over Porsche is not that far down the hillside so the car being spotted is not entirely impossible.

Using all his strength he yells, “Hello up there!”

The only response is his voice _echoing_ throughout the canyon. _‘Hello up there!’_

“Can anybody hear me! I’m trapped!”

Again, he’s met by the sound of his own words… _’Can anybody hear me…I’m trapped!’_

“Oh shit,” Zero groans from the exertion of yelling at the top of his lungs.

Lying there he hears someone off in the distance singing getting his attention.

“ _Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord,”_ The voice continues singing _. “Glory, Glory Hallelujah! His truth is marching on.”_

“You up there!” Zero again yells out.

“You up there! I’m trapped! I need help!”

Zero hears the voice coming closer. Using what strength he has left Zero once again yells out hoping to draw the person to him.

“Hey, you up there! I’m down in the canyon!”

_“Glory, Glory Hallelujah…Glory, Glory Hallelujah his truth is marching on.”_

Zero looks up to see an older man coming towards him. The man is wearing a green military jacket adorned with medals; pants tucked into his high-cut Paratrooper boots and his silver hair donning a Garrison cap with a shiny gold Special Forces unit pin attached. 

Zero's overcome with relief, barely managing to choke out some words. “Am I glad to see you…I was beginning to think I wasn’t going to make it.”

His eyes widen as he feels the constant pressure from the weight of the Porsche on his leg. “Maybe for openers you could help take some of the pressure off this leg,” Zero says in agony.

He glances over to the old man who is not moving but instead bends down to polish his boot with a cloth he pulled out of his jacket pocket.

The man tilts his head staring at Zero with skepticism, “You with the 106th?”

Zero’s eyes narrow in confusion. “What?”

He pauses trying to process the old man’s question, dumbfounded he’s not making any attempt to help him. “I’m Zero…the Captain of the Los Angeles Devils basketball team,” he struggles to say.

“A Captain, huh. Where’s your uniform?” The old man gives Zero a condescending smile.

“I don’t wear my uniform when I’m not on the court playing ball,” he says forcing himself to maintain eye contact.

Zero’s thoughts are racing while he tries to make sense out of the situation.

The old man raises his eyebrows and bends back down to polish his other boot.

“Who am I talking to?” Zero asks.

“Colonel Sonny McBride…53rd Infantry,” he proudly announces.

“Where are we Colonel?” Zero says weakly. He has dried blood on his forehead and on the side of his head.

“What’s the matter boy…you got a knock on the head? This is occupied fence,” Sonny says with conviction.

Zero is trying to process Sonny’s words knowing he is not in reality. He has to convince him to go for help or he is going to die out here so he goes along with the conversation.

He looks over at Sonny while trying to stay focused.

“So I’m going to ask you again. Are you with the 106th Armor or aren’t ya?” Sonny asks sternly.

“Yeah…yeah, that’s my outfit alright. I guess I must have gotten separated,” Zero grits his teeth, groaning out in pain. “Maybe you can help me get back to my unit and take some pressure off this leg.”

Seeing his blonde hair and blue eyes, Sonny makes an assumption. “You speak pretty good English for a _Jerry…_ you see, there ain’t no 106th Armor...it’s the 105th,” Sonny chuckles.

“Damn, I got me a German spy,” he adds with a _gleam_ in his eyes, pulling out a small hand gun from his jacket.

Zero’s eyes widen. “You got me all wrong Colonel,” he says cautiously, his eyes widening when Sonny looks at the gun, stroking its side gently before pointing it at Zero.

“No, I ain’t got nothin’ wrong. You’re a German soldier in civilian clothes. I could shoot you right now…probably get myself another medal,” Sonny says looking down at Zero and grinning from ear to ear.

Zero has to think fast. If he doesn’t turn this conversation around Sonny is going to shoot him.

He knows he has to muster up the strength to do what he does best… _charm_ people. Get Sonny to put the gun down and go for help.

“Colonel. What branch did you serve?” Zero asks trying to distract Sonny.

Sonny looks down at Zero with pride. “Army, Special Forces Unit,” he says boldly. “Fought many battles.”

“You must have a lot of combat stories,” Zero says with a fixed look of concentration.

“More than you could ever imagine,” Sonny raises his chin up high.

“Tell me,” Zero says softly.

Sonny moves in closer, eyes widening as he stares down at Zero. “You remind me of one of the men in my unit, sound like him to,” he pauses. “He was a fighter… died in my arms.”

Sonny has a distant look in his eyes, like he is in another place and time – now unsure if Zero is actually a German spy and puts the gun back in his pocket.

Zero closes his eyes and takes a deep breath relieved Sonny has put the gun away. He now has to figure out a way to convince him to get help…to get Jude.

+

Jude is at the L.A. Police Department in the lobby waiting for Chief Hunter to come out of a briefing.

When he appears he recognizes Jude instantly. “Jude, it’s been a while. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing,” he grins. “Congratulations on the Devils winning another Championship.” 

“Thanks Chief.” His mind hardly focused on the team’s epic Championship win with Zero missing.

“What brings you here?” Chief Hunter asks.

“It’s Zero,” Jude hesitates before speaking. “He’s missing.”

“Missing?” Chief Hunter’s head flinches back slightly.

“I haven’t spoken to him since yesterday morning around eleven. He was on his way to that French restaurant _Perch_ the other evening to cook with the head chef. The restaurant closes at midnight. Being an hour away from our place he was supposed to be home around one-thirty. He never came home. I’ve been calling and texting him since late last night. No response back. I called around to all the local hospitals this morning, went to his condo, spoke to a number of personnel from the Devils, his agent - no one has seen or heard from him.”

Jude draws a breath, releasing it before again speaking, “Chief this is not like Zero… something is wrong.”

Chief Hunter opens his mouth to speak, pausing to collect his thoughts. “Jude, while I don’t want to dismiss your concern, I remember seeing Zero on television interviews, social media, and reading in the papers on multiple occasions about his different personas… the Christian act, his bad boy behavior and the infamous hooker incident. He’s well-known for being a partying hard kind of guy.”

Jude shakes his head. “Chief, while some of that is true, most of it was an act… the old Zero,” he says with unwavering eye contact. “He’s changed and hasn’t been that way since we’ve been together.”

Chief Hunter arches his eyebrows giving Jude the benefit of the doubt. “Ok Jude, any other details?”

“When I got home the other evening around six-thirty he was gone. He made dinner and left it in the oven. I’m guessing after that he got ready and headed to _Perch_. He should have been there by seven. I think something happened to him while on the way to the restaurant. I left a message with his cooking instructor Gisele to see if he made it there. I’m waiting to hear back from her.” Jude says.

“I can have an APB put out on Zero to see if anyone has seen him over the last twenty-four hours. But just so you know Jude with Zero being a high profile celebrity in L.A. this news on his disappearance is no doubt going to attract the press.”

“I know Chief,” Jude says rubbing the back of his neck. “Screw the press. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to find him,” Jude says with tightness in his eyes.

“Let’s go over to the L.A. Dispatch Center to see if they received any unusual calls the other night,” Chief Hunter says.

Jude raises his eyebrows. “You really think Zero might have called 911?” 

“I like to be thorough and check all angles Jude. It’s the detective in me,” he smirks. “If he did call 911 we’ll know. It may give us a clue as to his whereabouts. And if he didn’t, hoping he just had an all-night bender and is somewhere sleeping it off."

+

Sonny has been telling Zero his personal war stories for what feels like the last two hours. “Must have been fifteen-thousand of us marching down Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington D.C. We were living in tents, shacks made out of old newspapers,” Sonny says proudly. 

Zero is doing all he can to stay alert as he continues to get weaker. “I could use some water.”

Sonny gets up looking at him oddly seeing something in his eyes and hands him his canteen.

Zero struggles reaching out to take the canteen from Sonny raising it to his lips and starts drinking. The water spilling over him as he tries to keep the canteen steady against his mouth. His hand falters due to his lack of strength dropping the canteen as Sonny quickly picks it up before it completely empties out.

“Sonny,” Zero breathes out. “I’m gonna die if you don’t help me.”

“It’s Colonel,” Sonny says in a commanding voice.

“You have to help me.” Zero groans out giving Sonny a pained stare.

“You’re a _Jerry_! I don’t have to help you,” Sonny huffs out. “You know how many of my people, my friends, that you killed?” his eyes go cold. “Ya’ know…I don’t even have to stay here. I can send a patrol to pick you up.”

Sonny picks up his backpack and canteen as he gets ready to leave and hike back up the canyon hill.

Zero starts to panic; if Sonny leaves he is going to die out here...alone “Don’t go. Colonel, don’t go. Wait…wait a minute. You were telling me about General MacArthur…about the march.” Zero says struggling to get the words out. 

Sonny’s thoughts begin to drift off again reminiscing, “Yeah, there were fifteen-thousand of us, living in tents…shacks made out of old newspapers,” he says softly.

Zero grabs for his cell phone still by his side. Attached to the back of his phone case is a card holder where he keeps his Devils ID badge to get him into the main building of the arena.

Zero pleads. “Take this,” he stretches his arm out to hand Sonny his Devils ID badge. “It’s my ID,” he chokes out. “Please, take it to Jude Kinkade… over at the Los Angeles Devils Arena. The address is on the card.”

Sonny stares at Zero’s ID badge and puts it in his jacket pocket.

“Please…help me,” Zero groans out.

“I don’t have to listen to you. My name is Colonel Sonny McBride.” Sonny sticks his chest out.

“The war is over…help me,” Zero says in an emotion-choked voice. “Colonel please… go to the Devils Arena…ask for Jude Kinkade…tell him where I am.”

Sonny looks over at Zero with a sudden softness in his eyes. He shakes his head. “I can’t help,” he says apologetically looking at Zero. “I can’t.”

Sonny gives Zero one last somber look, picks up his belongings and heads back up the canyon hill again singing the _Battle Hymn of the Republic_.

Zero closes his eyes, he is getting weaker by the hour, and losing hope he will be found. He drifts off hearing Jude’s voice in his head, ‘ _I’ll never leave you’_ … _’We’re in this together’_ … _’I love you Gideon’_ … as the heat of the strong L.A. sun continues to shine down on him.

+

As Chief Hunter drives them over to the L.A. Dispatch Center Jude gets a call from Gisele. She was surprised that Zero didn’t show the other evening, especially being that he never missed a class and mentioned in the group text he was looking forward to cooking with Chef Pierre. Jude knows calling the restaurant to see if a valet attendant parked his Porsche is futile now.

 _‘Shit,’_ Jude thinks.

This just confirms his suspicion that something happened to Zero. He mentions this information to Chief Hunter.

“All the more reason we need to see if there was a call into 911 from him,” Chief Hunter says.

Jude checks in with Lionel letting her know Zero never made it to the restaurant and to see if she’s heard anything. 

“Jude, I think you may be right…Zero seems to have disappeared from L.A. Everyone I’ve spoken to has not seen or heard from him,” Lionel says with concern.

Jude closes his eyes trying not to think about worse-case scenarios, although his gut is telling him something different. “I’m with Chief Hunter; we’re on our way to the L.A. Dispatch Center to have traced a possible 911 call from Zero.”

“Jude, try to stay positive. If I hear anything, I’ll call.”

“Thanks Lionel. I’ll do the same.”

Jude and Chief Hunter are in the main command call center sitting with Brooke, one of their seasoned dispatchers. Jude gives Brooke what little information he has. She begins to run through calls going back to yesterday evening starting around five-thirty targeting the only possible route Zero would be heading on his way to _Perch._ After a solid hour of going through calls Jude is beginning to lose hope until Brooke comes across a brief call that was dropped at six forty-three and flagged in the system as a ‘terminated connection/loss of signal’.

“Jude, I think I may have something,” Brooke says tilting her head. “Listen.”

She plays back the call to Jude and Chief Hunter.

_“911. What is your emergency?”_

_“Help me…I’m pinned under my car.”_

_“Sir, stay calm. What’s your name? Where are you?”_

_“Zero… canyon…in the hills…near Perch…please…I need help.”_

The call drops.

Jude’s eyes widen, as he stands upright from his chair, feeling his heartbeat racing, “Oh my God…that was Zero!” he gasps.

“Jude, try to stay calm,” Chief Hunter puts his hand on Jude’s shoulder. “While I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, there’s over fifty miles of canyon road on the way to _Perch_. Without knowing exactly where Zero is, it’s going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.”

The color has drained completely out of Jude’s face. “He sounded breathless and in pain. Who knows what kind of injuries Zero has,” Jude says shaking his head. “Chief, we have to find him…before it’s too late,” he pleads.

Chief Hunter pulls out his phone and calls one of his Sergeants. “John, I need you to get together a search team to start combing the canyon hills going towards the French restaurant _Perch_ on Canyon River Road. We are looking for Zero, the Captain of the Los Angeles Devils I had an APB put out on him earlier. I’ll fill you in on all the details when I get back to the station.”

Chief Hunter looks over at Jude who is pacing. “Jude, I promise you we’ll do everything we can to find him.”

“Thanks Chief,” Jude breathes out.

On the way back to the police station all Jude can hear in his head is the desperate plea in Zero’s voice from the dropped 911 call… ‘ _please…I need help',_ breathless and struggling to get the words out. Zero’s been in the canyon since last night pinned under his car and now its mid-day - he’s hurt, in pain.

Jude feels helpless.

He has to find Zero before it’s too late as he tries hard not to think about the other outcome.

Jude calls Lionel filling her in on the dropped 911 call with Zero and the search team Chief Hunter is spearheading in the canyon hills near _Perch_ on the chance of finding him before nightfall. To make matters worse, Lionel mentions the paparazzi have caught wind of Zero’s _disappearance_ from an over eager reporter who zones in on police scanner activity and heard the APB put out on Zero. The press has been hovering outside the arena looking for a statement for the past two hours. Lionel’s been doing her best to keep them at bay with a _‘No Comment’_ approach.

 _‘Fucking Vultures’_ , Jude thinks. 

After hanging up with Lionel Jude goes quiet deep in thought. On the way to the police station they drive by the Devils Arena where Zero is larger than life, plastered on the building, all over the arena grounds and on numerous billboards on the L.A. highway.

Jude takes a deep breath.

He won’t stop searching until he finds Zero.

Finds Gideon. 

+

When Sonny gets to the top of the canyon hill, he looks back down knowing against his better judgement he left an injured man behind. He shakes his head as if to ward off his demons as he pulls out the ID Badge in his pocket.

 _‘Zero,’_ he mumbles.

He can’t get what Zero said out of his head, ‘ _The war is over_.’ Sonny closes his eyes; thoughts drift back to his military unit and the buddy, who reminded him of Zero, dying in his arms, legs blown off running through a minefield. That horrific day changed his life forever. ‘ _No man left behind’_ was their motto. Even if Zero is a German spy, _even_ if the war is over, Sonny knows what he needs to do - get to the Devils Arena and find Jude Kinkade.

Sonny is walking along the side of the deserted canyon road when a truck driver spots him, pulls over and rolls down his window. “Mister, can I give you a ride somewhere? You shouldn’t be walking out here all alone - it’s dangerous.”

Sonny nods. 

“What’s your name?” the driver says.

“I’m Colonel Sonny McBride,” he responds firmly.

“Where are you headed Colonel?” the driver asks.

“I’m on my way to the Devils Arena,” he says looking at the driver with unwavering eye contact. “It’s a matter of life and death.”

The driver raises his eyebrows. “A matter of life and death?”

“Yes.” He says firmly. “There’s no time to waste. Get me there as fast as you can. I need to talk to someone there right away.”

The driver leans over his seat and opens the door from the inside. “Get in Colonel. I’m heading into the city and will do my best to get you to the arena as fast as I can,” he says confidently.

Forty-five minutes later, Sonny is standing in front of the the Devils Arena and Convention Center in awe.

“We made record time Colonel,” the driver says. “Good luck.”

Sonny salutes him as he drives off.

He notices a lot of activity on the main concourse with reporters milling around seemingly trying to get a story. _'I wonder what all the commotion is?'_ Sonny thinks.

Sonny walks by all the reporters heading toward the main entrance. Walking up the stairs he sees a large picture of a basketball player at the entrance of the building; it looks like the man on the ID badge he is holding - Zero. He pauses holding up the ID badge matching it to the picture.

Sonny nods his head.

 _‘Zero’_ , he thinks.

He enters the lobby approaching a security guard sitting at the front desk.

“Can I help you?” Will, one of the Devils Security Guards asks.

“I’m Colonel Sonny McBride. I’m looking for Jude Kinkade,” he says with unwavering eye contact.

“What’s this about Colonel?” Will asks to elicit more information.

“I’ve captured a German spy up in the canyon hills,” Sonny says proudly. “Only Jude Kinkade can help.”

Will cocks his head lifting a single eyebrow. “Mr. Kinkade is not here. I don’t know when he will be returning.”

“I’ll wait.” Sonny says in a firm voice.

Will is not sure about Sonny’s mental stability, feeling it best to keep him away from Jude. “Colonel McBride, you need to have an appointment to see Mr. Kinkade.”

“No, no. You have to understand,” Sonny shakes his head. “I need to talk to him as soon as possible,” he throws his hands up in the air. “Why can’t anybody ever listen to anyone anymore?” he says agitated.

Sonny draws a breath and releases it before speaking again. “It’s a matter of life and death.”

Will feels his eyes widening.

He also served in the military and remembers seeing this kind of confused behavior and level of frustration. Not wanting Colonel McBride to wander the busy streets of Los Angeles, he offers to have one of the Devils staff take him home. Sonny is escorted out of the lobby and taken to the Veterans Center outside of the city where he hangs out. 

Once Sonny is gone, Will calls Lionel’s secretary who transfers his call to her. He goes into detail telling Lionel about the strange interaction with Colonel McBride and how adamant he was to see Jude - saying it was _‘a matter of life and death.’_

+

After hanging up with Will, Lionel goes over the conversation in her head. What she found odd was the Colonel’s mention of capturing a German spy in the canyon hills. Zero does have blonde hair (while not natural, but bleached) and blue eyes, common German features. Jude just called telling her about the dropped 911 call with Zero saying he was in the canyon hills and the search team Chief Hunter was putting together. How would Colonel McBride know to come here and specifically ask to see Jude? What’s even more disturbing, the Colonel saying it was ‘ _a matter of life and death._ ’ Did he come upon Zero in the canyon hills?

There are too many questions with too many coincidences.

She is done trying to be Sherlock Holmes and immediately calls Jude.

“Jude, I think I have a lead on Zero.” She tells him about the conversation the Devils Security Guard had with Colonel McBride.

Jude runs a hand through his hair processing Lionel’s story.

“I have a feeling this Colonel McBride knows where Zero is. There are too many links to him… and you.”

Jude feels tightness in his chest. He knows Lionel is onto something.

“Where can I find him?” Jude says. 

“A staff member took him to the Veterans Center. That’s where he said he hangs out. It’s outside of Orick, near Runyon Canyon which is in the same area _Perch_ is located.”

“Lionel, if I was in the office right now I’d kiss you.”

“Save those for Zero,” she says.

Jude breathes out.

“Yeah,” he sighs. “I’m heading over to the Veterans Center. I’ll keep you posted.”

+

After a good hour drive, Jude arrives at the Veterans Center. The facility sits on a hundred acres of backyard, overlooking a pond with beautiful park grounds, picnic areas and woodlands.

Jude introduces himself to Vincent Donahue, the Operations Director, who oversees the Veterans Center. He doesn’t go into specifics other than to say it’s in regards to one of the Devils' players and asks Vincent where he can find Colonel Sonny McBride.

“If Sonny is in any trouble I’d like to help,” Vincent says with concern.

Jude shakes his head. “He’s not in any trouble.”

“I mean, he’s kind of a weird old bird, but if he’s been bothering someone…”

Jude cuts Vincent off. “No. It’s nothing like that. I’m just hoping he can help me find someone.”

“Well, if that someone’s in the city, or this area, Sonny’s your man. The last thirty-years or so from what I’ve heard he’s covered it all probably a dozen times.”

“Looking for spies?” Jude tilts his head.

“Yeah and doing reconnaissance work. That’s what he did in the real war until a couple of shells hit too close,” Vincent says. “If Sonny is on the grounds you’ll find him over there.” He points in the direction of a wooded area off in the distance.

“Why over there?” Jude asks.

“It’s quiet, peaceful. A lot of the Veterans like it there.”

“Do you mind if I take it from here and go look for him?”

“Alright…Jude he’s a real sweet ole’ guy,” Vincent says offering a small smile. “Keeps to himself and doesn’t hurt anybody.”

“Thanks Vincent, that’s good to know,” Jude says.

Jude walks through the park passing by an active picnic area with seniors sitting on park benches feeding the ducks coming up from the pond. A little further down Jude sees a wooden footbridge spanned over a creek leading to a small private wooded area with a picnic table. Standing in the middle of the footbridge is an older man in a green military jacket, smoking a pipe. He is looking off into the distance listening to the calming sounds of the water flowing underneath the bridge. 

_‘This has to be Sonny.’_ Jude thinks.

He walks to the foot of the bridge. “Colonel,” Jude calls out.

Sonny turns his head to face Jude. “I’m sorry. I can’t give you those extra rations. I had to send them up to the 4th Battalion…their all-out you know,” he says in all seriousness.

Jude knows he has to play this right. If Sonny does know where Zero is, he has to go along with him.

“Colonel…Sir... I’m Jude Kinkade. You came to the Devils Arena to see me about a German prisoner.”

Sonny nods. “Ahhh yes, the 5th Sector over here.” He walks over the footbridge as Jude follows behind him to a wooden picnic table with a large map of the area spread across it.

“I’ve sent an armored patrol to take care of him,” Sonny puts his pipe down; he looks down at his map circling an area with his finger. “Now where I could use you, if you’re available, is over here in the West End,” he looks back up at Jude.

Jude looks at Sonny making strong eye contact. “Colonel…Sir…I’ve been asked to pick him up.”

“What?... He’s to be shot…a spy ya’ know…in civilian clothes n’ all,” Sonny says nodding.

Jude continues in a low and steady voice. “Allied Command Sir,” he leans into Sonny as if telling a secret. “They want him…they think he might be very important.”

“Really?” Sonny tilts his head to the side. “Allied Command wants him?”

“Yes Sir. They think he might be the key to the war.” Jude looks down and points to an area on Sonny’s map. “Is this the 5th Sector?”

Sonny raises his eyebrows, processing Jude’s words about the German spy he found.

“He’s important?” he says.

“Yes Sir.” Jude says staring boldly at Sonny. 

“I found him,” Sonny says proudly.

“Yes.” Jude nods. “Can you tell me exactly where we can pick him up?”

There is a sudden gleam in Sonny’s eyes. “Yes…oh yes,” he looks down at his map, placing his index finger in the center. “Now this is the 5th Sector. You need to go to this latitude…this area is Runyon Canyon,” he continues running his finger over the area. “Then down this section of Canyon River Road…at this point go sixteen telephone poles from Cornwall Bridge. He is halfway down the hill.”

“Thank you Colonel.” Jude salutes Sonny.

Sonny salutes Jude back and smiles. Proud he has provided critical information for the Allied Command mission. 

Jude turns away, going back over the footbridge and sprints through the Veteran Center. He gets to his Porsche speeding off to Runyon Canon praying he finds Zero in time.

+


	3. Racing Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sunset will be upon Zero in a few hours as he begins to fear the worst. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to hold on…another night in the canyon could be his last. He lies there still pinned, hurt, weaker… and his body has gone numb to the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have left kudos and comments...the final chapter is here. Will Jude get to Zero in time???

The sunset will be upon Zero in a few hours as he begins to fear the worst. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to hold on…another night in the canyon could be his last. He lies there still pinned, hurt, weaker… and his body has gone numb to the pain.

Laura suddenly comes to mind. How he would protect his little sister at all cost from their abusive foster care parents, Leo and Carla. Zero took all the emotional and physical abuse they doled out for the both of them. They were young and powerless, along with the other foster kids living there from Leo and Carla’s daily wrath. The last time Zero saw Laura, she was eight years old, with skinned knees and her blonde hair in pony tails. His only family suddenly ripped away from him. He’ll never forget seeing her tear streaked face as they embraced one another saying their goodbyes as Gideon watched the car drive off. Laura’s face plastered against the back window of the car looking out trying to get one last glimpse of her big brother as the car disappeared down the road. From that day on Zero became numb to anyone ever getting close to him.

With Jude prodding him to find Laura he eventually gives in asking Jude for the number of his private investigator. He later finds Laura living in Boston and hands Zero a piece of paper with her address and phone number.

Zero was happy and relieved to find out she had a good life, what appeared to be a nice family and going to college. Knowing Laura was ok was good enough for Zero. He didn’t want to drag her into his chaotic world and the media shit storm he knew would come in waves should he reveal he has a sister. 

Zero also decided he didn’t want to put her through the pain of reliving their past if he came back into her life. He remembers holding on tightly to Laura’s phone number only to crinkle it in his hands and throw it away. Zero couldn’t make the call he desperately wanted to…now he lies helplessly pinned under his car regretting that decision along with so many others.

“I’m sorry Laura,” he whispers to himself. 

As the hours continue to pass Zero’s hope of being found is fading away as he drifts off into unconsciousness. 

+

Jude puts the power of his Porsche to good use as the gas pedal is practically to the floorboard on the way to Runyon Canyon.

Using the Bluetooth system in the car he calls Lionel.

“Lionel,” Jude breathes out in an elevated voice. 

“Jude, how did it go with Sonny?” her voice full of worry.

“He told me where to find Zero. Get in touch with Chief Hunter and have him send a First Responder team to meet me at Runyon Canyon, sixteen telephone poles down from Cornwall Bridge.”

Lionel can hear Jude shifting the car in the background accelerating faster.

“Jude, please be careful. We don’t need you getting into an accident too. I’ll contact the Chief and we’ll be there soon.”

“Lionel…hurry,” Jude pleads and disconnects the call.

Jude is practically breaking the sound barrier to get to Zero. His mind is racing faster than the car, jumping between trying to focus on the winding canyon road and hoping what Sonny told him was accurate.

_‘What if it isn’t? What if he can’t find Zero in time?’_ he thinks.

Jude approaches Cornwall Bridge and once over it begins counting telephone poles. At the sixteenth pole he pulls over, gets out of his Porsche and scans the canyon hills. He walks along the side of the road where it abuts the dirt and comes upon fresh tire tracks appearing to have gone over the hill.

A sudden and overwhelming sensation of dread floods Jude. 

_“Oh God…Gideon_ ,” he whispers.

Jude gazes down the canyon hill attempting to absorb everything around him.

Luckily, the hill is not too steep as Jude steadies himself making his way down the rugged terrain as fast as he physically can. He remembers Sonny saying he wasn’t too far down. Jude gets further down the hill when he spots the flipped over Porsche no more than fifty feet away from him.

He gasps.

“Gideon!” Jude yells out frantically running towards the Porsche.

“Gideon!”

Jude goes around to the side of the car panicked at seeing Zero lying _lifeless._

_‘Please God, no…no’,_ his mind is racing.

Jude rushes to Zero kneeling down next to him, cupping his pale face with both hands; his eyes are closed as Jude sees the dried blood on Zero’s forehead, cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

“Gideon, please…please say something,” Jude’s eyes are welling up with tears, feeling his heart pounding.

Jude moves his hands away from Zero’s face holding him gently, looking down at him.

“Gideon,” he says softly praying silently for any movement. “Don’t leave me.”

After a few more seconds, Zero slowly opens his eyes.

“Juuude,” he chokes out, voice raspy from dehydration.

Jude’s eyes go up, looking heavenward. “Thank God…I’m here Gid…I’m right here… It’s going to be ok… You’re going to be ok,” Jude says reassuringly.

Jude sees more blood on the side of Zero’s head and notices his right leg wedged underneath the chassis of the Porsche. He knows any movement to the car and Zero’s leg to try to get him out could make it worse.

Zero is certainly not out of the woods. The First Responders need to get here quickly. 

Jude knows he has to keep Zero awake. “Gideon… listen to me... help is on the way,” as he continues to cradle Zero. “I’m not going to lose you,” he says brushing his thumb across Zero’s cheek. “I love you, stupid,” he says eyes watering.

It appears that Zero is trying to tell Jude he loves him back, but all he can manage is a pained groan.

Jude hears off in the distance multiple sirens and commotion coming from above. He looks up breathing a sigh of relief as the firemen and EMT’s are making their way cautiously down the canyon hill. 

They finally approach the car as one of the EMT’s politely asks Jude to step back. He reluctantly releases Zero from his strong hold, desperately wanting to help. Jude knows his place right now is to leave it up to the firemen assessing the situation to free Zero’s leg without causing further injury as the EMT’s begin checking his vital signs.

The rescue team slowly begins raising the car as Zero moans out in pain as two of the firemen carefully slide him out from underneath the car chassis leaving the EMT’s to gently secure Zero to the stretcher. The firemen along with one of the EMT’s and Jude (who jumped in) grip both sides of the stretcher lifting Zero as they carefully begin the assent back up the canyon hill.

Upon reaching the top, Jude is overwhelmed to see three police cars, two fire trucks, an ambulance and a media circus of local networks and _TMZ_ all jockeying for position trying to get photos. Jude knew the press would catch wind of Zero’s disappearance when Chief Hunter put out the APB but he had no idea the media shit storm would have reached this level of insanity.

Thankfully, the area is cordoned off and the media is not allowed to enter but Jude can still see cameras being snapped and cell phones angled taking photos of Zero on the stretcher.

_‘Fucking Vultures_ ,” he thinks. 

Jude spots Lionel standing next to Chief Hunter taking control of the situation as a number of his officers are keeping the press as far back as possible. 

The EMT’s get Zero settled into the ambulance and quickly drive away, sirens blaring.

With limited space in the ambulance, Jude gets back in his Porsche with Lionel in the passenger seat as they follow the ambulance along with Chief Hunter providing a police escort to L.A. General Hospital.

+

After hours in surgery, Jude is sitting in Zero’s hospital room by his side watching him sleep off the anesthesia. The doctor is confident that Zero’s leg would fully heal from the surgery and he could be back on the court by the start of the upcoming season or soon after. And while Jude is relieved (and Zero will be too he’ll be able to play ball again) he can’t help but think about the last twenty-four hours…can’t imagine what Zero went through being pinned under his Porsche, lying there in the canyon overnight, in pain and unable to free himself.

He shudders at the thought of almost losing the most important person in his life…the _love_ of his life. 

Jude starts going over in his head the conversation with Sonny at the Veterans Center. ' _How on earth did Zero convince him to go to the Devils Arena to get me?'_ he thinks. ‘ _Even in a life and death situation Zero can still charm anyone, even a war hero who thought he was a German spy.’_

Jude smiles to himself shaking his head as he listens to Zero breathing softly in his post-surgical slumber.

Zero, no _Gideon_ has always been a _survivor_.

An hour later, Zero starts to stir opening his eyes slowly as Jude comes into focus.

“Hey you,” he says in a groggy voice.

“Hey,” Jude smiles getting out of his chair, draping himself over Zero giving him a soft kiss and hug. He pulls back with a smirk on his face, “Next time I tell you to get a hobby, I’m going to steer you towards a chess club.”

Zero grins and pulls Jude back down for another kiss.

He looks back up at Jude in wonder. “Jude… how did you find me?” he says softly.

Jude sits at Zero’s bedside. “Colonel Sonny McBride,” he says with unwavering eye contact.

“Really? … Sonny?” Zero says arching his eyebrows. “He actually listened to me and went to the arena to get you?” he eyes widen in disbelief.

“Gideon, I don’t know how you do it.” Jude shakes his head grinning. “In a life and death situation you were able to charm a Special Forces war hero who was convinced you were a German spy.”

“Jude, how could you ever doubt my gift of the power of persuasion,” he smiles. “Plus, I’m just _irresistible_.”

After this whole ordeal, Jude is glad Zero hasn’t lost his cocky sense of humor. “That you are Gideon,” Jude chuckles. “That you are.”

Zero suddenly has a fixed look of concentration on his face and goes quiet. He has so much swirling around in his head he doesn’t know where to start.

His deep blue eyes focus on Jude.

“Jude, I thought...,” his voice breaks trying to get the words out. “After Sonny left, I thought I wasn’t going to make it…for the first time since I was in foster care…I was scared,” he reaches for Jude’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “All I wanted to do was get back to you…see your face. Do what I should have done a while ago.”

Zero pauses, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“I-I had something I needed to ask you,” he says, pressing his lips together.

Jude squeezes Zero’s hand back staring at him with a watery gaze. “I was scared too Gideon. When you didn’t come home…I called, texted you multiple times and no response. I tried again early the next morning and still nothing. I had a gut feeling something was wrong,” he says. 

Jude puts his head down, pausing to collect his thoughts.

“I called Tom, Pete, all the local hospitals, went to your condo. Lionel was calling around too. It was like you disappeared. I went to the L.A. Chief of Police who put together a search team after the dispatcher we sat with was able to trace your 911 call. Then we got a lucky break when out of the blue, Sonny showed up at the arena looking for me. One of the Devils Security Guards took him back to the Veterans Center. I went there looking for him. Once I found Sonny on the grounds I was able to convince him Allied Command wanted me to pick you up. He was eager to help me and had these maps of the area and told me exactly where you were in the canyon.” Jude shakes his head in disbelief at this run of events.

Zero’s heart is racing hearing what Jude went through trying to find him.

“Jude, I’m sorry,” Zero says softly.

Jude leans into Zero. “No, don’t be. You didn’t mean for this to happen,” Jude cups Zero’s face with both hands looking gently into his eyes. “We’re in this together, Gideon. You’re not going anywhere if I can help it,” Jude smiles.

They both go quiet gazing at each other.

Jude breaks the silence. “Gid, you said earlier you wanted to ask me something?”

Zero swallows down the lump in this throat.

“Jude I would get down on one knee if I could right now, but I’m a little challenged at the moment with this cast on my leg.”

Jude has a dazed look and his heart is suddenly pounding out of his chest.

Zero sits up leaning in closer to Jude. “When I was drifting in and out of consciousness I knew things had to change in my life. For starters building a life with you… and one day having a family. In the blink of an eye, that was almost taken away from me…from us. I told myself if I survived this, I was going to leave Zero on the court and open up to you completely and be _Gideon."_

Zero's eyes are laser focused on Jude as he continues.

"My plan was to ask you this question over a romantic candle lit dinner I cooked for you, but…”

Jude’s stomach is fluttering. “But what Gideon?”

“Jude Kinkade, you’re it for me...I don't want to wait anymore,” Zero smiles. “Make me the happiest man around," Zero pauses, soulfully gazing at Jude.

“Will you marry me?”

Jude’s eyes widen and he can feel his cheeks flush. He knew how apprehensive Zero had been about the whole ‘relationship’ thing in the beginning of whatever it was they were doing, saying at one point they were _‘just having fun’_ as Zero defined it so loosely not being able to actually admit they were in a relationship. But here was the question Jude never thought would roll off his tongue (and of all places) Zero in his hospital bed asking Jude, insecure Jude, to be his _husband_.

It’s like Jude’s brain has broken, he eyes have stopped blinking and he can no longer process what is happening at this moment.

Zero is suddenly worried.

_‘Does Jude not want to marry me?’_ he thinks.

“Jude…did you hear me? Did I break something in your head?” Zero says smiling softly. 

Jude snaps out of his self-induced daze.

“Yes! Gideon, yes, I’ll marry you!” Jude leans into Zero, kissing him passionately.

Once they break away from their heated kiss, both are smiling at each other like idiots.

“You had me worried there for a minute,” Zero grins.

“No need to worry. I’m yours for life Gideon,” Jude smiles. “But…there is a condition,” he says.

“A condition?” Zero eyes widen.

“I want a redo of the proposal when you’re out of that cast. While you already know my answer…you still owe me that romantic candlelit dinner, getting down on one knee and giving me a ring along with a long night of mind-blowing love making.”

Zero chuckles. “I think I can handle all that Jude. Plus, I’ll even let you watch me prepare dinner for you while _*only_ * wearing my apron.” Zero gives Jude a cocky grin and winks.

Jude smiles.

“I love you, Gideon.”

“I love you too, stupid.”

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
